Hikari no Yami
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: A forbidden love blooms. COMPLETE
1. The Unexpected Meeting

Hikari no Yami

This is a forbidden love story between a White Angel Mage and a Dark Mage. The White Angel Mage is an OC. My very first official OC, that has nothing to do with me. Well, besides Ester. You can thank my friend Cosmic Jester for suggesting it. Apparently I've been putting myself into fics too often. Besides, I had the inspirational strike to write this. It just came to me. Of course, the part of the Dark Mage is played by Atem (Yami from Yugioh). I would like to try CJ's idea so...bear with me. Reviews are appreciated. Sankyuu!

Hikari-chan

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting 

It was a very cold and stormy night in the little village of Estrella. The wind was howling and lightening was fierce. Thunder threatened to shake the poor little town. Everyone had taken shelter in their homes. One in particular was Atem, a Dark Mage, who at the moment was hovering over his studies. "Why does it have to rain? I was hoping to get away from my studies tonight." Atem sighed and closed the spell book. He decided to take a walk despite the storm. He needed a few supplies anyway. He put a cloak on and pulled the hood over his tri-color hair, before heading out the door.

Meanwhile in another part of the village of Estrella, a White Angel Mage by the name of Star was flying against the storm. She was trying to get home from a recent task she had just completed. Star's expertise was teaching children and performing various rituals. "This storm is horrible! I'll never get home in this," she said beating her white wings furiously. She clutched her bag of spells close to her, trying to fly through the nasty storm. Her blue crystal that she always wore dangled from her neck. Just then lightening struck very close to where she was flying. It split a tree in two and debris hit her, knocking her unconscious and badly damaging her wing. Not to mention scraping her up pretty badly. She wailed in pain before landing in one of the village alleyways.

Luckily, Atem was heading back towards home that way. He passed by at first, but then noticed something, or rather some**_one_** in the alley. Whoever she was, she needed medical attention. "She's a White Angel Mage, we're forbidden to see each other. But...I can't just leave her here. Um, excuse me, Miss? Can you hear me?" Star's shining green eyes fluttered open. She moaned in pain, then she noticed who had addressed her.

"Oh Shit! Now what do I do? Found hurt, but not by just anyone. By a Dark Mage! Now what?" she thought to herself giving Atem a "Shit, I've been found" look. "We're forbidden to see each other you know. You'd best get home," Star said trying to get up. She immediately regretted it.

"You're badly hurt. You shouldn't try to move."

"I know my own injuries!" she spat, half from pain and half from being found by the wrong person.

"Please don't get upset. I'm only trying to help."

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's forbidden for us to ever see the other. Dark and Light are to remain apart."

"Please allow me to help you. Then, when you recover, you can take your leave and we'll forget I ever found you."

"Alright. I agree to your terms." Star winced as she tried to move her wounded wing.

"My home isn't too far from here. I can take you there."

"But what of the other residents living with you?"

"There's only one, he's a cousin. Come to think of it, he's very strict. I don't know how he'll react."

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble, let alone myself."

"Don't worry, I'm a year older than him. My rank's higher than his is too. He's just a priest."

"So I see."

"Don't worry about my cousin Seto. He'll at least let me help you. He can be cold and strict, but he's not heartless."

"Thank you for helping me. You are quite kind. Can you remove your hood so I can see the face of my forbidden savior?" Atem only smiled as he took the hood of his cloak off. Star's green eyes grew wide as she met the most beautiful set of crimson eyes she had ever seen, not to mention his intriguing tri color hair, gold bangs hanging in front of his face as well as spiking back into his hair.

"Let's get you out of this bad storm."

"Thank you kindly. I'm Star."

"My name's Atem." Star smiled as she extended her hand willingly. Atem took it and let her lean on him for support.

"Where have you...What are you doing bringing a White Angel Mage here!? It's against all the rules!" Seto shouted as Atem reached the doorway of his home.

"I don't care if I'm breaking any rules, she's hurt," Atem said dangerously, "Besides, you have little authority over what I do." Seto just glared. Atem went into the back of the house and into his bedroom. He carefully laid Star on his bed.

"This is a very nice place you have here Atem. It's nicer than my house." Atem only smiled.

"So, what were you doing trying to fly out in this?"

"I thought I could make it home. I had just come from performing a Protection Ritual on the house of an old couple I frequently visit. I also taught their grandchildren some things. I teach children as well."

"I see. So what level of a Mage are you?" Atem asked trying to keep a conversation going as he was now tending to her injuries.

"Well, I've been at it since I was little. I'm a level...Ow!" Star exclaimed as Atem carefully set her broken wing and was now bandaging it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. As I was saying I'm a level 10. I only have two more years of study left."

"I'm at the same level as you are."

"Wow! That's something we have in common."

"Well, you should be alright now. It's getting late, you should rest now."

"But if I'm in your bed, where will you sleep Atem?"

"I can sleep on the floor."

"So we're sharing your room?"

"You can't be serious. She can't stay here," Seto said strictly from the bedroom doorway.

"Seto...she's hurt and she can't fly."

"She can walk, she has legs."

"Seto! No one has to know that she's here. Besides, I'm older and at a higher rank than you." Seto just glared and walked off. Star looked worriedly between Atem and the now empty doorway.

"I'm breaking so many rules. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry about my cousin Seto. He's no concern of yours. He's just a priest. He can't do much to override me." Star gave a weak smile before lying down on the bed.

"Thanks for the hospitality. You're very kind Atem."

"I wasn't about to leave you hurt in that alley. It could have been too late by the time someone found you, let alone someone of your own kind." Star smiled and tried to fight off sleep. Atem gave a comforting smile and covered her with a blanket before setting up a place on the floor beside her. He gave one last look at her and smiled to see her fast asleep. Sleep soon claimed him as well.

Sorry if it's so short. It's only the first chapter and/or prologue. If I get enough reviews, I'll update this. Mind you I haven't neglected my other five fics, I just haven't gotten inspiration for them yet. I'm working hard, don't worry. Hope you like this new one. It's a combination of other fics and stuff. Lots of ideas went into this one. R and R, Sankyuu!


	2. A Risky Recovery

Chapter 2: A Risky Recovery

The morning sun shone brightly across the town of Estrella. Light poured in through Atem's bedroom window. Star did not stir, but the bright morning light had awoken Atem. He folded up the makeshift bed and looked up at Star, who was sleeping very peacefully despite a bandaged wing and bandaged arm. Her long brown locks of hair were scattered about her head. Atem smiled and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"How long do you plan on trying to keep her here?" Seto demanded from the small kitchen table. He had woken up an hour earlier and was already beginning his daily studies.

"As long as she needs to, to recover."

"You are taking a huge risk keeping her here. You are breaking a very big rule. Besides, how long do you think she can stay hidden? The Elders are bound to find out she's missing."

"I do not care Seto. It's pointless to fight about it. She is in no condition to go anywhere and I plan to see that Star recovers fully."

"Whatever, she can stay. I suppose. I had no say in this. I want kept out of it." Atem smirked, knowing he had won Seto over for the time being.

"You won't mind if I take breakfast to her do you?" Atem asked in a sarcastic tone. Seto just rolled his eyes and went back to his studies.

Star slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She slowly and carefully stretched and pulled down the blanket she was covered in. She frowned as she checked her broken wing and her bandaged right arm. "Guess I'm staying here for awhile."

"I hope the accommodations are alright."

"Wha...? Oh it's you Atem. I didn't think anyone was there."

"Hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I am." Star's stomach growled in agreement. Atem smiled as he sat down on the bed and put the food in between the two of them.

"I should probably let my little brother know where I am."

"That can be dangerous. You would be found out and persecuted for breaking the rules."

"Nah, don't worry. My little brother and our pet Dragon, Jade are the only ones living with me. He can keep a secret. The Elders will not find out."

"How will you let him know?"

"This blue crystal around my neck. Mother and Father gave me and Yugi, that's my little brother, each a crystal before they died. We can use it to communicate between each other. His is purple."

"So I see."

"Actually, his hair is just like yours, now that I notice. But anyway, all I have to do is hold my crystal in my hand and mentally talk to him." Star took the crystal around her neck and held it in her hand. She had a look of deep concentration on her face and the crystal glowed.

"It seems I scared him not coming home last night. He's relieved to know I'm safe. Actually, he thinks it's cool that I get to break the rules," Star added with a mischievous smile. Atem smiled back.

"I should get to my studies now. Will you be alright?"

"I should be fine. I have my spell books with me, so I can occupy myself for a little while."

"Alright. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"Thanks Atem, I should be fine." He smiled and left the room. Star smiled as she heard the door to the Study Room close. She decided that studying was a good idea. She carefully reached for her bag of spell books, which Atem had kindly placed on the bedside table for her. Star rummaged through the books until she found "Spells and Rituals: An Easy Guide for Everyday Use" and opened it. She took the bookmark out and was about to read it where she had left off, when her crystal glowed and she got an urgent message from Yugi.

/The Elders are coming. They noticed you were missing. What should I do?/

Calm down little brother. Tell them I'm away on an important matter.

/But I would be lying. I could get in trouble for that./

Relax, waiting for my injuries to heal and getting better **_is_** important. You wouldn't be lying, just bending the truth.

/Okay. I miss you./

I know, I know. I'll be home as soon as I can.

/I gotta go, they're at the door./

Bye Yugi.

"You can't stay hidden for long. The Elders will find out you're here. Then both you and my stubborn cousin will be in trouble. Don't expect me to defend you either."

"You don't scare me Seto."

"I'm just warning you. You better stay away from my cousin." Star looked very fearful of Seto just then. He smirked evilly and walked away. Atem walked out of the Study Room and into his bedroom just as Seto walked off.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Atem asked as he sat down on the bed beside Star.

"No, he didn't do anything. The Elders are at my house. Yugi just told me. They don't know I'm here but..."

"Don't worry about it. Don't let my cousin worry you either. He can't hurt you."

"He can rat us out."

"I assure you, he won't. Don't concern yourself with the likes of him." Star smiled at Atem. "Why did you come in here in the first place?" Star asked curiously.

"I meant to get some parchment."

"Oh. I'll leave you alone then." Atem just smiled as he got the parchment from his desk drawer and went back into the Study Room. Star resumed studying too. She read through to the next chapter but she was interrupted again.

/Uh sis?/

What's wrong? Have the Elders left? Did they buy it?

/Everything's great. It's just...how do I get Jade to settle down? She got upset when the Elders were here and now I can't get her to calm down./ Star laughed.

Pick her up slowly and set her in your lap. Remember where her favorite spot to petted is?

/I think I remember you showing me one time.../

Stroke her on the head. She should settle down and maybe even fall asleep. Okay?

/Sorry to bother you./

It's okay Yugi. Just make sure to keep where I am a secret. Don't let Jade get the best of you either.

/I won't. Hurry home, but don't hurt yourself in the process./

I'll be alright. I love you and I'll try to get home.

/Okay, bye./

"I'll never get to study at this rate." Star sighed and continued to read the next chapter. "Wow! I didn't know that spell could be used like that." She soon lost interest and was fighting sleep again. She didn't win.

After a few hours of hovering over his books, Atem decided to get away from them for a while. He went into his bedroom to check on Star, only to find her fast asleep with her book open in her lap. He smiled and carefully took the book from her, closed it, and then put it on the bedside table. He walked into the kitchen and decided to go out for a while before lunch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for awhile. Look after Star for me."

"Why should I look after that mage?"

"Because if she's found out, you could be in trouble with the Elders."

"I have no part in this. It's all you. You and that Mage."

"Her name is Star and you'd better look after her."

"Whatever. Don't be too long." Atem only sighed before putting on his cloak, hood and all, and going out.

As he was out, the Elders made their way to the Dark area of the town. Seto thought he'd better check on Star, no matter how he despised her being there. It was a good thing he did. He saw the Elders headed towards the house through Atem's bedroom window.

"Damnit! If they find her here..." He closed the shades to the window quickly before the Elders could see inside.

"That's odd, why did the residents of that home just close their shades on such a nice day?" one of the Elders asked as the group passed by Atem and Seto's house.

"I do not know, but I thought I saw a white-winged female."

"That could only mean that they are housing a White Angel Mage which is very much forbidden."

"Shall we check it out sir?"

"Yes, as the Elders, we should enforce the law." The other Elders nodded and they went there and knocked on the door.

"Shit! Atem, why did you have to leave at such a horrible time?!" Seto hurriedly conjured an Invisibility Spell and locked Atem's bedroom door, just to be sure.

"Hello, may we come in?" the Eldest Elder asked.

"Just one moment." Seto hastily opened the door and let them in.

"Are there any other resident's besides you presently living here?"

"Yes, there is my older cousin, Atem. He's away right now. There isn't anyone else here."

"I see, may we look around?"

"Sure, I'll take you through the house myself." Seto led them through the house until they reached Atem's bedroom.

"Is this your cousin Atem's room?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Seto said carefully masking his nervousness.

"Why is the door closed if he is out?"

"He always locks his room when he's gone. He um ... doesn't like me invading his room. Afraid I might take something."

"So I see. Are we satisfied sir?"

"Yes, we will be taking our leave now. Good day sir."

"Yes, good day to you too." Seto sighed as the Elders left. (That was way too damn close) he thought to himself.

Atem walked in an hour later. "Did everything go alright while I was gone?"

"Like Hell it did! The Elders were here! You're just lucky I didn't rat you out!"

"Is Star alright?"

"Yes, your stupid Mage friend is fine."

"Thank you for keeping quiet when you could have ratted us out for your own gain."

"You're my cousin, how could I do anything else. Besides, I don't want to feel guilty. Stop smiling at me like that!" Atem just smirked. Then he went and checked on Star.

"An Invisibility Spell, good thinking," Atem said as he easily disabled it. Star awoke at that moment.

"Atem, why are you out of the Study Room?"

"I'm done studying for now and I decided to go out. It's almost lunchtime. You fell asleep."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Listen, the Elders were just here."

"Did Seto rat me out!?"

"No, actually he did the exact opposite."

"Oh, that was nice of him."

"Please don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Well, that's both your cousin and my little brother almost getting caught."

"The Elders believe what your brother told them and Seto. He made sure that they didn't find you. You should worry about your injuries and not about if you will be found."

"Alright," Star replied with a smile. She looked at her arm and her wing. "How long do you think I'll be here?"

"I'm not sure. That wing is pretty bad, though I don't think it should take more than a week to heal."

"Oh. Well, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"We won't be caught, I promise."

"Do you suppose I could clean up a bit?"

"Of course, the bathroom is down the hall. If you need anything let me know."

"I'll be alright."

"Alright." Atem smiled and left her alone. Star headed towards the bathroom, slowly but surely. Atem decided to fix some lunch while waiting for Star.

Star hummed a merry little song as she bathed in a tub full of bubbles and sweet smells. She carefully took the bandages off her arm and washed it. She carefully tended to her broken wing, trying to work around the bandages. She wasn't about to relive a painful resetting again.

After she finished bathing, Star carefully got dressed and undid her hair. She brushed it with her hands so it fell down in waves (she always pulled it back in a ponytail with double braids) just past her waist. She was just about to sit back down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Star? It's me Atem. Is it alright for me to come in?"

"You may enter." Atem's crimson eyes widened at the site of Star. Her green eyes shimmered as her wavy brown hair swished behind her.

"Please don't stare," Star replied shyly hiding a blush.

"Sorry. Thought you would like to know that lunch is waiting."

"Thanks, do you think you can redo my bandages for me? The ones on my wing got wet and I decided to clean the wound on my arm."

"It's alright, I don't mind." Star gave an innocent smile and sat down on the bed. She watched intently as Atem worked. She winced slightly as he fiddled with the one on her wing. When he had finished, their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a while. Star's stomach growled in protest.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry," she replied blushing.

"We wouldn't want it to get cold would we?"

"I suppose so," she replied. Atem slowly led Star to the kitchen and helped her sit down at the table.

They finished lunch and sat there at the table, talking about each other.

"We have a lot more in common than I thought."

"So it seems. We should get back to our studies."

"Right," Star replied with a smile. Atem helped her up from the table and led her back to his bedroom. He made sure she was comfortable and had her books within reach. He then went back to the Study Room and went back to his own studies.


	3. A Forbidden Love Blooms

Chapter 3: A Forbidden Love Blooms

A few days had passed and it was now the middle of the week. Star had finished "Spells and Rituals: A Guide to Everyday Use" and was now reading "High Level Spells for the High Level Mage". She was immersed in chapter 2 when Atem knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"It's me Atem. How are you doing?" He asked from the doorway.

"I'm alright. I can move my wing a little bit and my arm doesn't hurt as bad."

"That's good to hear." Atem went and sat down on the bed and made to change Star's bandages again. Star watched with interest as he redid the ones on her arm. He slowly removed the old bandages from her wing.

"Can you move your wing?"

"I can try to just a little bit," Star answered as she flexed and stretched her wounded wing. She moved it a few inches back and forth a few times before the pain was too much.

"Sorry, I can't move it much more than that," she replied wincing.

"It's alright, I wouldn't want you to push yourself and make it worse," Atem replied carefully re-bandaging the wing.

"Thank you kindly for taking care of me. You're very kind. My original perception of Dark Mages was undoubtedly wrong."

"My thoughts on White Mages have changed as well," Atem replied putting away all the medical supplies now that he was done. Atem and Star's eyes met. Before either knew it they were caught in a kiss. Star pulled away and blinked.

"I can't explain what I felt just now." Atem just sat there stunned. He was unsure of what to think. They both just admitted to having feelings for each other with that kiss. But...it was forbidden. What could he do?

"You realize how much trouble we are in?" Star asked, voicing exactly what Atem was thinking.

"I am aware of that, but what we feel cannot be denied."

"That is true."

"Dinner is ready if you are hungry," Atem replied walking out of the room.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute." Star smiled after him, relishing the kiss they had shared.

"Listen, about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. You must understand that I'm very overprotective of my cousin Atem," Seto said from the bedroom doorway.

"Seto?"

"Believe me, you picked the right guy if what just happened is what I think it is."

"Where you listening to us?"

"No, but I haven't seen my cousin this happy in a long time. It all started when he brought you home that night. I've made assumptions so, I can guess that you two love each other."

"Yes, but...we will be in great trouble if the Elders find out."

"I know this. Don't expect me to come to your side if you get caught though," Seto replied as he walked off. Star could tell that Seto was softening and, that she had officially been accepted by him. She smiled and slowly made her way to the kitchen for supper.

After supper, Atem got up from the table with a smile. Star smiled back at him and extended her hand so he could take it.

"What are you pondering Atem?" Seto said, suspecting mischief.

"Nothing. I just thought i could take Star out for a little while."

"You do realize how much trouble you will be in if you are caught?" Atem and Star just looked at each other lovingly.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Atem just smiled and led Star back to his bedroom. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

Atem and Star emerged, Star wearing a spare cloak of Atem's.

"So where are going to take me?"

"Somewhere special."

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Seto exclaimed blocking the door.

"Come now Seto. She's been cooped up in here since Sunday night."

"You would be in so much trouble if you were caught wondering around with her."

"We won't get caught, i promise." With that Atem led Star out the door, pushing past Seto.

"Atem! You had better not get caught! You hear me!" Seto's calls fell on deaf ears. Love had claimed Star and Atem and they could not hear his pleas.

"You sure you can't see my wings? That's a big given."

"The spell I placed on them, should keep them from sight." Star smiled as she drew the black cloak she was wearing closer to her. Atem embraced her and put his arm around her.

"So, where is this 'Special Place'?"

"You'll love it, follow me." Atem looked cautiously around before leading Star deep into the village, past all the market stands and crowds. He led her to the outskirts of town. They reached a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Oh Atem, it's beautiful. I love it. The stars are very bright tonight."

"I knew you would like it. This was one of my favorite spots to play when I was little. My mother taught me how to Star Gaze here."

"It's wonderful." Both of them sat down on the grassy hill. Atem put his arms around Star as she snuggled in his lap. Star looked lovingly into his eyes before focusing on the ocean waves. She then looked towards the stars, which were shining brightly.

"Look, there's two shining very brightly next to each other. They shine, just like our love," Star said her green eyes meeting his crimson. They shared a kiss before she nuzzled against him. He let her fall asleep in his arms as he studied the constellations.

Before the two forbidden lovers knew it, it had gotten late. "Seto will be upset with me." Atem was about to wake Star, but decided that he would carry her back home. She was sleeping very peacefully after all.

"Where have you been?!"

"Seto," Atem whispered indicating a sleeping Star in his arms. Seto only sighed as he watched Atem carry her back to his bedroom.

After she was safely in bed, Atem was in a heated conversation with Seto.

"What if the Elders were walking around tonight? You would have endangered Star and gotten yourself into major trouble. Do you understand the severity of this?"

"Yes Seto, I do. I'm sorry I worried you. I just thought I could let her out of the house for awhile."

"I understand," Seto sighed, "I'm happy you two are together, but there are certain risks involved."

"I know this. I can't deny my feelings for her though."

"I know how hard this is for you. I don't want you two getting in trouble though."

"Seto? Are you worried about a White Mage?" Atem taunted.

"NO!" Atem just smirked.

"I suggest that you send her home as soon as she's better. It's best for her to go back." Atem frowned and looked upset.

"Isn't that what you agreed to anyway? She has to leave when she's fully recovered. It's for the best."

"I know..."

"Please Atem. You'd better take my advice."

"Is this true Atem?"

"Star! You should be in bed sleeping."

"I...I heard everything. I understand though. Besides, I agreed that we would forget everything. Seto is right, it is for the better."

"Star, you can't just through away our feelings like this."

"My mind's made up! You should never have rescued me!"

"She took that a little harshly."

"You understand why?"

"Yes Atem, I do. But rules are rules. You both know that."

"I'd better go see if she's alright." Seto nodded.

(Why did he have to fall in love with a White Angel Mage?) Seto sighed before heading to his bedroom for bed.

"Star? Star please open the door."

"Oh Atem! Must we forget our love for each other?!" She sobbed flinging herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, but you understand that circumstances aren't in our favor," he said embracing her and comforting her.

"Blast the Elders and thier stupid rule. But if I must leave, it shall be done." She sobbed more readily.

"Please don't cry Star. You're much more beautiful when you smile." She looked up and gave a tear-stained smile. He held her until she calmed down a bit. He let go of her and helped her back into bed.

After she had fallen asleep, Atem laid down on the floor, where he had been sleeping as they shared his room. He saw the stars through the window. He watched a shooting star solemnly as a single tear formed in his eyes, making the crimson orbs shimmer. "I wish for our love to survive. I pray that maybe we could still remain," he pleaded to the night sky.

The week had passed quickly and Star had healed fully.

"Thanks. Thank you for caring for me and helping me reach full strenght again."

"Seto suggests that you leave tonight."

"I agree. I love you," Star said packing up her spell books.

"I love you with all of my being. I'm truly sorry that it must end this way."

"I know, but it is forbidden, therefore it cannot exist."

"Our love cannot be denied, but I agree that you should return home."

"As do I Atem, my love. As do I."

Later that night, Star said goodbye to Seto and let Atem lead her outside. She stood outside the doorway of Atem's house. She looked longingly at Atem's eyes.

"I will miss you dearly."

"I know, but you are fully recovered. It would be too risky to keep you here."

"But I love you Atem."

"I know, I am sorry. Here, take my Puzzle."

"Your Puzzle? Why are you giving me your Puzzle?" Star gently took the golden pyramid into her hands.

"It's a gift for you to remember me by. Just make sure the Elders do not find it."

"I won't. I'll keep it close to my heart as I do you." Star fondled the Puzzle close to her.

"You had better leave now. Quickly before anyone finds out."

"I love you. Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye. I know we will see each other again." They shared a kiss and Star left with tears in her eyes.


	4. Can't Stop Thinking About You

Chapter 4: Can't Stop Thinking About You

"Yugi? I'm home Lil' bro."

"Star!" You're home!" Yugi exclaimed as he gwomped her and held on tight.

"**(laugh)** Good to see you too," she said as she hugged him back. Jade flew over and started licking Star's face in mid-flight.

"Stop it, you're tickling me Jade." Jade just smiled and perched on Star's shoulder. Yugi let go of Star and smiled up at her.

"Hey you," she said ruffling his hair, "was Jade good for you? Did you manage alright?"

"Yep. I really missed you though."

"I know."

"Wow! What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, Atem's Puzzle."

"What did you call it?"

"Puzzle, I called it a Puzzle. It's Atem's gold Puzzle."

"It's cool."

"He gave it to me. It's a gift of love."

"So you like this Atem guy?"

"Yeah, he's nice. He looks like you, but with crimson eyes."

"Oh."

"I'm hungry. How about some supper?"

"Yeah!" Jade got extremely happy at the sound of food. Star smiled and led the two of them into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, a certain Dark Mage couldn't concentrate on his studies.

"Atem! Snap out of it."

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Were you daydreaming of **_her_** again?"

"Sorry about that." Seto just smirked.

"Just try and concentrate on your studies more." Atem nodded and returned to his studies. He found it extremely hard to focus much. He looked out the Study Room window. The stars were shining very brightly. He closed his books with a heavy sigh. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Done already?"

"I just can't concentrate." Atem sat down at the kitchen table and took an apple from it.

"You really love her don't you?" Atem nodded as he took a bite of apple.

"I've noticed that you haven't been fully devoting yourself to your studies lately."

"You do not understand. I just can't stop thinking about her. I just wish...that maybe we could still see each other."

"Don't want to go breaking any rules though."

"I know, it's hard to forget someone like Star though." Seto just smiled; glad his cousin was happy. Atem just put his head in his hand and continued eating the apple.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine. At least she's back home with her little brother." There was loud laughter coming from the window. Atem turned his attention to it.

"I love you Sage."

"I love you too, Katana." Giggles and a kiss followed as a Dark Mage and a Dark Demon Mage couple walked past the house. Atem sighed in longing. He got a mischievous look in his eyes and went into his room. He emerged wearing his black cloak.

"You aren't serious are you? You can't go see her."

"Why not?"

"I understand that you're worried about her, but the whole reason she went home was to keep you two out of trouble. Going to see her would go against everything."

"I don't care. I love her."

"And your love is forbidden! If you walk out that door..." but Seto didn't get to finish. Atem left out the door with a glare. Seto sighed.

"Sometimes, I just don't get him."

Star and Yugi were setting the supper table and setting up the food when there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, I want you to take Atem's Puzzle and hid it in my room okay?"

"Okay." Star went and opened the door.

"A-Atem. You-you shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't help it. I missed you too much."

"I've only be gone for a few hours."

"I couldn't concentrate on my studies." Star rolled her eyes and let him in.

"We were just about to have supper. You're welcome to join us if you are hungry."

"Thank you." Yugi walked in and stopped mid step on his way to the table.

"Wh-who's that?"

"Oh, hey Little Brother. This is Atem. The one I told you about."

"Oh, hi. I'm Yugi."

"Hello there Little One." Yugi just stood there in awe.

"Sorry about my brother here. He's a little shy."

"Do Dark Mages study the same kind of magic?"

"Yes, we do." Star just smiled at Yugi's curiosity.

"Well, supper's getting cold. C'mon Little Bro'." Star ruffled his hair as he passed by to sit at the table.

"So, you rescued my sister?" Yugi asked as the three of them began to fill their plates. Atem nodded.

"Do you really like her?"

"Yugi, don't ask so many questions."

"It's alright, I admire his curiosity," Atem said with a smile towards Yugi. He blushed back, half with embarrassment and half from being shy.

"Thanks for taking care of Star, and letting her come home to me."

"You're very welcome." Star smiled at the two of them.

After supper, Yugi was gladly helping Star do the dishes as Jade was getting acquainted with Atem. A laugh and a small purring noise that dragons make was heard from the living room.

"I guess Jade likes him."

"I do too, Star. He's cool."

"That's good. Thanks for your support Lil' Bro." Yugi only genki smiled.

"**(laugh, laugh)** Stop, that tickles."

"Jade, **(high pitched whistle)** here girl." Jade came flying into the kitchen with a genki smile and perched on Star's shoulder.

"Need any help?"

"No Atem, we're fine. Yugi, why don't you go keep him company. I can finish on my own."

"Okay," he replied with a smile. Star ruffled his hair and finished the dishes.

"So you live on the Dark Side of town, huh?"

"Yes, it's really no different than here."

"So, has he answered all your questions Lil' Bro?" Star asked walking in. Yugi nodded happily.

"Well, it's getting late. It's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Just because Atem's here, doesn't mean you can stay up late." Yugi looked disappointed.

"Go on now, Little One. We don't want your sister mad at us."

"Okay," he sighed in reply.

"I'll be in to turn out the light in a little bit." Yugi trudged off to his bedroom.

"Sorry about that. He really likes you and he really wanted a good excuse to stay up late." Atem just laughed.

"I'm going to go make sure he goes to bed. I'll be out in a minute." Atem nodded as she headed into Yugi's bedroom.

"C'mon now, into bed."

"I really like Atem. I'm glad you've got someone besides me."

"Thanks Yugi. I'm really glad you like him. You can't tell anyone though. It's a secret."

"Okay. I won't tell the Elders."

"Good, caus' then I'd have to get ya!" Star said as she tickled him full force.

"Okaayy, I won't tell. I promise," he said as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. Star smiled as she pulled the covers over him.

"I'm glad you're home now. I was worried and lonely, even with Jade."

"I know, I'm home for good now. Now got to sleep."

"Can you sing to me? Just like Mom used to?" Star smiled solemnly.

"Okay." Star began to sing the familiar lullaby that their mother had sung to them when they were little, before she had died along with their father.

Atem was listening from the door and smiled solemnly as her beautiful chorus soothed little Yugi to sleep. Star finished and kissed Yugi on the forehead before closing the bedroom door.

"Atem, where you listening?" Star asked, embarrassed and about to cry.

"It was very beautiful. You reminded me of my own mother." Star smiled solemnly up at him. Atem put his arms around her and both their lips met.

"It's getting late, you should go before we get into trouble," Star said as she pulled away.

"I hate to leave."

"I'll miss you, but I can't get into trouble. I have to be a good Mage and stay home now. Yugi needs me."

"I understand."

"I'll walk you to the door."

She waved goodbye to Atem as he walked out the door.

"Before I forget, give this to your brother for me."

"What is it?" Star caught a small book.

"I thought he might like a little extra reading. I managed to purchase it on my way here."

"Thanks. You'd better go now," Star blew him a kiss and watched him run off towards the Dark Side of town.

Star went into Yugi's bedroom to find him sleeping soundly. She quietly and carefully put the small spell book on the bedside table.


	5. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations

As Atem ran home, one of The Elders caught site of him.

"What's a Dark Mage doing out this time of night? And he's coming from the Light Side of town too. It can't be good. I'll have to tell the others."

Star took Atem's Puzzle from its hiding place and held it close to her before laying it beside her pillow.

"I miss you greatly, but your Puzzle is a reminder that you are right here with me, always." She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her forbidden lover.

As soon as The Elders learned of Atem's wanderings, they decided to make a surprise visit to Star and Yugi's house the next morning. They arrived shortly and knocked on the door. Star's eyes widened. "Yugi, it's the Elders. Act natural and let them in." Yugi nodded and did what he was told.

"Star, may we inquire where you have been for the past week?"

"As I told my brother, I was away on important matters."

"So, I see," asked the Eldest Elder. Yugi tugged nervously on Star's robes. Jade was hissing in the corner.

"Easy Jade. Yugi could you calm her down for me?"

"Sure sis." Yugi obeyed, looking worriedly at the Elders before sitting the pet dragon in his lap and petting her in her favorite spot.

"May we search the house?"

"Why would you want to do that? I've told you that I was away. I wasn't breaking any rules."

"We believe you, we wish to look around is all."

"Alright, please take your time."

"Thank you Star."

The Elders soon returned and, to Star's terror, they were holding Atem's Puzzle. **_(Shit! I forgot to hide it!)_** Star thought to herself.

"May I inquire as to how you acquired this? This doesn't look like something a White Mage would have."

"It's a gift I picked up while I was away. It's for my brother Yugi."

"I see. May I ask who gave it to you?" Star quietly gulped.

"Well, I got it from...from... the Dark Side of town." Yugi looked fearful and Star immediately wished she hadn't said those words.

"What were you doing in that part of town? It is forbidden for the Light and the Dark brands of Magic to intermingle. Going there is against the rules."

"I'm truly sorry Dear Elders," Star replied as she bowed.

"Please explain yourself."

"I...I crashed near that part of town. I tried to make it through that storm a week ago."

"So, I assume you let a Dark Mage rescue you. They shall be punished as well."

"That's not fair!"

"Yugi! Be quiet right now!" Star said looking solemnly at him. He obeyed and gave a sad look her way.

"I was wounded, what could I do?"

"That is no excuse. Someone could have gotten to you. You and that Dark Mage have broken the rules. Both of you shall be punished."

"No! Keep Atem out of this!" Star gasped and looked at the ground in shame. She had just given his name away.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue. You three, go to the Dark Side of town and find this 'Atem'." The other Elders obeyed. The Eldest Elder conjured a spell and bound Star, wings and all.

"Sister! No! What are you gonna do to her?"

"Hold your tongue Young One! You best stay out of this. You can be punished for lying as it is." Yugi looked very frightful and kept quiet.

"Take care of yourself and Jade, Yugi. I love you," Star said solemnly as she let The Eldest Elder lead her away. The Eldest Elder threw the Puzzle on the ground. It shattered into pieces as the door slammed. When the Elder left, Yugi crawled over to the broken Puzzle.

"Star...(**sob**) Atem's Puzzle. It was... his gift to her. I (**sob)** should try and put it back together (**sob**)." Jade walked over to him and started nuzzling him. She picked up a piece of the Puzzle with her claw and smiled at him, wings fluttering. Each Puzzle piece glowed as Yugi's tears fell on it.

Meanwhile Seto jumped slightly at the sound of knocking.

"It's the Elders, let us in." Seto immediately went into the back of the house to get Atem. He started banging on the Study Room door.

"What is it Seto?" Atem demanded, opening the door.

"The Elders are here, that can only mean one thing. Run, and run now!"

"But what about Star?"

"It can't be helped. Get out of here now!" Atem obeyed and threw on his cloak. He pulled the hood on tight, to make sure he was almost completely concealed. Seto opened the window and helped Atem climb out.

"Find somewhere to hide and stay there. Leave!" Atem nodded and ran off into the night. Seto went to answer the door.

"Where is your cousin Atem?!"

"You're too late. I tried to stop him, but he got away," Seto lied.

"Thank you for your help. You will not be held accountable of course."

"Thank you. He was headed towards the Light part of town," Seto lied again.

"Again, we thank you for your cooperation." The Elders turned and left.

Seto sighed. "I hope you can get away Atem. And Star, I hope you're alright."

"You do not comprehend what kind of trouble you are in. You have broken the most highly regarded law, the Division Law." Star could only hold back tears as she let her chains bind her. The Eldest Elder pulled her along until they reached the Town Tower.

The Eldest Elder led her to the Prison Cells. "This White Angel Mage is to be given a cell and a Prisoner Uniform," he said to the local guard. The guard obeyed and took Star and led her to a nearby empty cell.

"Your Trial is tomorrow and I assure you, that I will use the full extent of the law." The Eldest Elder turned and left.

"There you go, kid." The guard walked away after locking the door. Star sobbed and curled up on the white linen bed.

"Hey, don't cry," she heard a small, female voice say.

"Wha...?" Star asked hoarsely.

"Hi, I'm Dray," said a little girl, who couldn't have been more than ten, "I'm the one in charge of you prisoners here. Why ya cryin'?"

"I'm in here for loving a Dark Mage."

"Oh Wow! That is kinda cheap though. You shouldn't be punished for loving someone."

"I...have no choice." Star began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey now. Don't cry," the little girl named Dray soothed. She reached into the pocket of her Prison Guard Uniform and gave Star a tissue through the bars of the door.

"Thanks...You're...you're so kind."

"Well yeah. Why not?" The girl smiled.

"So, **_sniff_** why are you in here with this job?"

"I wasn't any good at Magic so, I work here."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, 'fore I forget, here's your clothes."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go now. Gotta get back to work. I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks." Star watched as the little girl left.

"Atem, will I ever see you again?" Star sobbed as she got into the purple jumper she now had to wear. She threw her tattered robes aside and curled up on the bed again. Sleep immediately claimed her.

"Get up. It's time for your trial." The cell guard opened Star's cell. She solemnly got up. The chains on her arms and legs rattling.

"Step lively now. Don't want to keep The Elders waiting." Star just sighed and let the guard lead her to the Main Hall where her trial would be held in front of the population of both the Dark and Light side of the town of Estrella. Dray gave a wave as Star walked past. Star smiled a bit.

"Present the Prisoner." The guard walked Star to the center of the CourtRoom where she stood on the Town Crest, emblazoned on the tile floor. It was a shield with one side black for the Dark Side and the other white for the Light side. The two sides where divided, forbidden to ever meet. A green circle surrounded it, completing the crest.

"Star, Level 10 White Angel Mage. You are presented with the charges of entering into the Dark Side of town, associating with a Dark Mage, and staying in the house of the said Dark Mage. The charges are against the very strict rule of the division of Dark and Light Magic." The crowd of villagers gasped and talked amongst themselves. Star continued to look solemnly at the Town Crest.

"You are guilty as charged for the crime. The punishment is loss of your wings, loss of your magic, and you are forbidden to ever see the Dark Mage ever again.

"But I love him!" Star cried out, her solemn green eyes meeting the Elders for the first time.

"SILENCE! You will abide by the rulings or suffer greater consequence. Is that clear?" Star gave a weak nod as tears formed in her eyes.

"Escort the Guilty Party to the Sentencing Room to carry out the proper Removal rituals." Star was whimpering with tears now. She let the tears fall, as she was lead to the Sentencing Room.

Meanwhile, Yugi had completed the Puzzle and was now wiping the tears from his face. "I did it Jade. Now to find Atem, warn him, and return the Puzzle." Yugi put on a white traveling cloak and put the Puzzle around his neck. "Jade, stay here and guard the house. I'm going to bring Star home." The little dragon obeyed and took watch as Yugi left.

Atem ran and ran. He could find no place to go or hide. He had run, all night long and still nothing. He decided to go back to Star's house and find Yugi. Her little brother would be able to help him rescue her. He ran into Yugi on the way there.

"Atem! It's you! Star...she's been taken. The Elders have her!"  
"Easy, slow down so I can understand."

"The Elders took Star away. She probably in a cell awaiting a Trial right now."

"Where did they take her exactly?"

"To the Town Tower. I've only been there once, because our mother and father died."

"I see, is that where the Trial will be held?"

"I think so, I can lead you there. Oh, before I forget, here's your Puzzle back. The Eldest Elder broke it when he left with Star. It took me all night, but I put it back together." Atem was astonished that this young boy, Star's little brother Yugi, could solve such a complex item. He took it from Yugi and placed it back around his own neck.

"Let's hurry. I'm not sure how far away the Town Tower is."

"It's in the center of town. It won't take long." Atem ran as Yugi led him to where Star was being held.

"This is it. Can I come in with you?"

"No Yugi. I don't want you to get into trouble," Atem replied kneeling down to Yugi's height and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please?"

"I promise I will bring her back to you. Everything's going to be alright." Yugi looked worriedly at the ground.

"If it makes you feel better...give me your crystal for a moment."

"Okay," Yugi said hesitantly as he handed the purple crystal to Atem. Atem took it and touched the eye of the Puzzle with it. Both items glowed for a brief moment.

"There, now you can communicate with me, the way you communicate with your sister."

"Wow! Thanks. Promise me you'll both come back?" Yugi added gwomping Atem.

"I promise," Atem replied returning the embrace.

"Hurry now okay?"

"I will," Atem called running inside. Yugi looked after him before turning tail and running back home to Jade.

"I demand that you stop!" Atem called reaching the CourtRoom. The Elders looked down at him.

"Would you be Atem?"

"Yes, I would be. Where's Star?"

"She's already undergoing the Removal Rituals. You are too late. Seize him." The guards couldn't get a grip on him. He knocked them away and stared angrily up at the Elders.

"I demand you stop the sentencing and release her!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because she has committed no crime."

"What makes you think I'd believe that? She has broken a very strict rule and shall pay for it." Atem glared at the ground. There was no way he could win them over by persuasion. He would have to do it the hard way.

"Give it up. You have no chance in rescuing her so don't even think about making a move. You should give up and go home. If you leave now, I'll drop charges."

"I will not do that."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I love her and I'm not leaving here without her."

"So, you love her? That is very much forbidden. Darkness and Light should never be together. Love cannot exist between them. Let alone any alliance."

"That's nonsense! Haven't you ever loved someone? Truly loved someone? No matter what brand of magic they knew or who they were?" The Eldest Elder looked stunned. The other Elders conversed amongst each other.

"Do you truly love her Atem?"

"With all of my heart and soul."

"**_(laugh)_**You remind me of Elisia. She was a White Angel Mage as well. I was a Dark Mage. We loved each other since we were young. Sadly, a White Mage rival decided to kill her. He had lusted after her and decided that no one but him would have her. When she died, I was mortified. She was twenty and I was going to ask her to marry me that night. After her death, I vowed to stay away from the Light side. Later, when I became an Elder, I made the Division Law so that my tragedy wouldn't happen again. 'If we stayed amongst our own kind' I thought, 'then maybe rivalries like that wouldn't exist. I was very wrong. Your love for Star and her love for you have proved that to me. Go. Go save her."

"Thank you," Atem said with a smile and a bow as he went to rescue Star.

Star was bound to a medical-type table, on her stomach. She was sobbing into the padded material. Her jumper was torn open in the back, to reveal the fullness of her wings.

"My life couldn't be much worse," she sobbed, "I lose my wings...I'll never get to fly on a blue sky again (loud wail and more sobbing). And the worst...the worst is...I'll never to get to see Atem again!" She broke into uncontrollable sobs. She stiffened when she heard footsteps. The door opened and a shadow stood there.

"Go ahead and deal me my punishment! End my misery now," she sobbed.

"Now why would I do that?" said a soft, deep voice that could have only belonged to one person. Star jerked her head up. Atem gave a smile.

"Atem! It's you! What are you...?" He put a finger to his lips to silence her. He walked over to her and undid the chains with a simple spell.

"Why are you rescuing me? You'll get in trouble."

"I won't. The Eldest Elder is the one that allowed me to free you."

"He did? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It appears that he once loved someone as well. Let's go home. Your little brother Yugi is waiting for you." Star let Atem help her off the table. He took off his cloak and put it around her, leading her out of the Sentencing Room and back to the Main Hall.

"Stop! You are to relinquish the Guilty Party and return her to the Sentencing Room immediately!" cried one of the guards.

"Let me explain," said Atem, holding Star protectively.

"You are performing a rescue attempt. I cannot...."

"Let them go. I ordered this White Mage's release."

"Yes, Highest Elder sir."

"Thank you Elder. I appreciate your forgiveness."

"It is alright Star. You had better take care of her. I shall not regret my decision," the Eldest Elder quickly added as he walked away smiling.

"I promise I will," Atem replied looking back towards the Elder.

"Can we go home now, love?" Star said resting her head on Atem's shoulder.

"Yes, we can go home now," he said as he put his arm around her, pushing her closer to him.

"I'm glad you came. I would have had to endure a very painful loss of my wings, not to mention never seeing you again." Star snuggled closer, wrapping Atem's cloak more warmly around her. He replied with a solemn smile and picked her up.

"You don't have to carry me," she whispered putting her arms around him. Atem only smirked and carried her the rest of the way home.


	6. The Promise

Chapter 6: The Promise

Yugi was sitting at home waiting impatiently for Star and Atem's return. Jade was pacing around the room, her wings flapping impatiently.

"It's been too long. I came home three hours ago. Gosh I hope nothing's wrong." There was a knock on the door. Yugi ran up to get it.

"Hey there stranger."

"Star!" Atem set her down and Yugi immediately glomped her.

"Glad to see you too, Lil' Bro." Atem just laughed. He was taken by surprise as Yugi let go and glomped him too.

"Thanks for saving my sister." Atem smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Well, you're part of the family now," Star said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed hugging Atem tighter. Atem could only laugh. Star closed the door behind them.

"I'm going to get out of these dirty prison clothes," Star said with a laugh as she headed towards the bathroom.

"You have to tell me everything," Yugi said excitedly, tugging on Atem's robes. Atem only laughed as he sat down in an armchair in the living room. Yugi jumped into his lap and eagerly waited for Atem to tell him what happened.

Star sung happily in the bath, enjoying the soothing smells and smiling as her wings fluttered and splashed in the water. She sighed happily. "I'm so glad to have my wings. And I owe it all to my love, Atem."

"Whoa! I only wish I could have helped."

"I couldn't risk putting you in danger. Especially if I would have had to take drastic action."

"I'm hungry, but I don't want to bother Sister. Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course. That's actually a good idea."

"Yeah, Star will be surprised when she sees we made dinner." Atem could only smile.

Star got dressed and brushed out her wet hair, so that it fell down straight just past her waist. She opened her bedroom door and a slight burnt smell wafted to her.

"What the...? Atem! Yugi!" Star rushed out of the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Dinner's ready Sis."

"Sorry, we tried." Star could only smile.

"It's alright. Why don't we go out?"

"Really Star?"

"Yes Lil' Bro," Star said ruffling Yugi's hair, "I appreciate the thought though."

"I suppose I wasn't as good as I thought I was."

"It doesn't matter how good a cook either of you are. You tried to be nice and that's what counts. C'mon, let's go out."

They ate at a nice little restaurant then decided to walk around town.

"Now where do we go?" Yugi asked impatiently.

"I know the perfect place," Atem said with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh huh," Star replied smirking as well.

"Where are we going Sis?"

"Oh you'll love it. It's a very pretty place."

"Whoa! You can see all the stars from here. The ocean looks cool at night."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Star said taking hold of Atem's arm. He smiled at her. Yugi genki smiled at the two of them.

"Why don't you try and find some pretty sea shells Lil' Bro?"

"Why...oh. Okay," Yugi replied with a smile. Atem took Star aside as Yugi ran off towards the beach.

"I've had something on my mind since I rescued you."

"Yes, what is it Love?"

"Would you..."

"Would I what Atem?"

"Will you...take my hand in marriage?" Star sat there, looking into his eyes. Tears began to fall.

"I share the same feelings as you do, but unfortunately, I can't. Not yet." Atem's face fell.

"I love you Atem, but it's too soon. We've only known each other for about two weeks. I want something more concrete than that."

"I understand."

"Don't worry Love. A commitment like that takes time to accept. Hold onto that thought. Come back to me in one year and ask me again. I love you with everything I have, but I want to prove our love. One year, it's all I ask," Star added as she snuggled against him and put her arms around him. Atem sighed and pulled her close to him.

"Alright, one year."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I'm back Sis."

"Hey Yugi. Whatcha find?...Oooo, they're pretty."

"Shall we go?" Atem asked.

"I suppose. It's past someone's bedtime," Star laughed as she ruffled Yugi's hair.

Soon after they got home, Atem headed back home.

"Remember our promise. One year."

"I've decided to travel away for awhile."

"Oh, alright."

"Whaa? Don't go."

"I'll return within a year, don't worry," Atem replied kneeling to Yugi's height and ruffling his hair.

"I'll miss you," Yugi said glomping him. Atem returned the embrace and stood up.

"I must go now. I have to prepare for my journey and tell Seto."

"Right. I'll wait for you Atem, my love." Atem smiled.

"Here, take this," Atem said as he removed the eyepiece from his Puzzle and placed it in Star's hand.

"What is it for?"

"It's a reminder, so that I keep my promise. I'll come back for it in one year."

"Alright. Goodbye my Love."

"Goodbye." Star watched Atem leave and then closed the door.

"What "promise" was he talking about?"

"When Atem returns, I'll tell you."

"Aww!"

"You'll understand then, Lil Bro. It's your bedtime, off to bed with you," Star scolded with a smile.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," Atem said as he left his house that night.

**_Hikarichan _**I apologize for the shortness, but it twas necessary for the way I want this story to work. Gomen Ne.


	7. The Return

Chapter 7: The Return

_**One Year Later**_

Sunlight poured through the Inn window. Atem woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got up from the bed, made it, got dressed, packed his belongings, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good Morning Mr. Atem. How are you on this sunny morning?" asked Lily, the Inn Manager.

"I'm fine. Thank you for inquiring."

"So, where're ya headed?"

"I thought I'd head back home today."  
"Oh, back to Estrella huh? Ya takin' Silver?" Atem nodded.

"You and that silver unicorn have become inseperable this past year."

Atem nodded happily, "I can't wait to show her to Star and Yugi."

"It's a shame you'll be leavin' us Mr. Atem. It's been real nice havin' ya around."

"It's been a pleasure being here, but I have a promise to keep."

"Oh yeah, that promise ya made to yer girlfriend. I really hope things work out for ya Mr. Atem."

"Thank you Lily."

"The usual this mornin'?" Atem nodded as he checked to make sure he had everything.

After he finished breakfast, Atem took an apple and a carrot outside to Silver. She neighed happily from the post she was tied at.

"Morning Silver," Atem said as he stroked her and fed her the food. She neighed and munched happily. Atem could only smile.

"I guess this is goodbye huh Mr. Atem?"

"Thank you for your kindness and generosity."

"No prob. Now go on and get home to yer girlfriend. See ya later Silver," Lily added petting the unicorn. She neighed happily in reply. Atem smiled, untied Silver, and mounted.

"C'mon Silver, time to head home." The unicorn nodded in reply and backed away. Lily waved goodbye as Atem started the unicorn off at a trot.

"See you folks later! Take care now!" Atem waved as him and Silver cantered off towards the morning sun.

Star hummed happily in the kitchen as she fixed breakfast.

"Why ya so happy today Sis?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I can't believe you've forgotten what today is Little Brother."

"Oh yeah! Atem comes back today," he replied with an excited smile.

"Mmmhmmm. One year and our love has lasted this long. You've passed my test my love."

"I'm hungry Star, are you almost done."

"Patience Yugi, it's almost ready."

After Star and Yugi had had breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning cleaning the house for Atem's return. Star was in mid-scrub of the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Yugi, can you get that?"

"Coming Sis!" he called from the living room where he was sweeping (dirt floors). He answered the door and was surprised to see Seto there.

"Hi, did you want Star?"

"Yeah, could you..."

"Hey Star! Seto's here to see you!"

"I'm coming Bro!" Star dusted herself off and ran into the living room.

"Hello Seto. What brings you here?"

"We both know my cousin is coming home today." Star nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you needed anything. If not I'm going to head to the Town Entrance later to sort of welcome him home. I'm inviting you to come along."

"Thank you. Is that all? I wanted to finish cleaning if you don't mind."

"No, nothing really. Should I tell Atem anything in case you decide not to come?"

"Yes Seto, tell him I want to see him personally."

"Alright, I'll tell him."

"Take care Seto."

"See ya," Yugi said showing him to the door.

"Later."

"That was weird."

"Not really Yugi. Ever since Atem and I met, I've noticed that Seto has a 'softer side' and that he's recently shown a sort of 'overprotectiveness' towards me."

"Why is that Sis?"

"Maybe he fells it's his duty, being as I'm in love with his cousin."

"Oh."

"I personally believe that he secretly accepts me as part of the family. I know he would never admit it though. That's Seto for you."

"Oh, okay."

"Back to work, slacker," Star said with a smile as she ruffled Yugi's hair. He smiled and resumed sweeping.

Atem stopped for lunch at a small clearing near a river. He sat down at the river's edge and washed his face and filled the water container. Silver knelt down and drank from the cool, crisp water of the river. Atem looked at the noon sun and sighed.

"I'm so glad to be going back home. I never realized how much I miss Yugi, Star, and Seto." Silver nuzzled him.

"Hungry?" Silver nodded. Atem smiled and dug through his bag. He pulled out some food for himself and two apples for Silver. She happily took them from him and sat down beside him.

"Tired aren't you Silver?" She nodded. "I suppose we can rest for a bit. Not too long though. We're only halfway there." Silver neighed and nuzzled Atem again. He laughed and turned around to pet her.

"That's a nice horse you have there."

"Who are you?" Atem replied turning to address the voice.

"I'm sorry, my name's Bakura."

"Well, technically she's a unicorn. Her name's Silver." Silver stood up, trotted in front of Atem, and started bucking at the stranger.

"Silver, easy. What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Atem asked, trying to calm the unicorn down. She wouldn't listen and continued to buck. It wasn't until Atem put a sleeping spell on Silver that she calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what got into her."

"You know, horses have a good sense of smell. She probably remembers me."

"Then why would that cause her to lash out like that?"

"Maybe it's because I killed her mother. I would have gotten her too, but some Inn Keeper stopped me." Atem's eyes burned with fury and realization.

"You're why Lily insisted I take Silver!"

"I'm not afraid of you. You won't stop me from taking that unicorn from you. Unicorn blood and unicorn horns are very valuable and in my line of work, I get paid big. Step aside, you wondering Mage."

"My name is Atem and I will not allow you to take Silver away from me!"

"Really now?"

"You do not know who you are fooling with! Blazing Arrow!" A flaming, red arrow hit Bakura in the shoulder and he reeled in pain, clutching the wound.

"Why you...!"

"Get out away from here now!"

"Yeah right!" Bakura lashed out and tried to get Atem off guard. He countered with a simple shield spell.

"Don't press your luck Thief! Shadow Force!" A pitch-black wave hit Bakura and sent him flying into the river.

"What the...? How can...?"

"I am a level twelve Dark Mage. You've messed with the wrong traveler," Atem replied fiercely.

"I'm outta here! Keep your damn unicorn."

As Bakura ran away, Atem went over to Silver who was waking up.

"Are you alright?" She neighed and nuzzled him in reply.

"I'm sorry about the spell girl." Silver shook her head. Atem smiled and stroked her mane.

"C'mon girl, let's start up again. I want to get home before night fall." Silver nuzzled him in reply. He laughed, packed up, and mounted her.

As the sun set, Yugi and Star finished cleaning the house.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up. Why don't you get ready too?"

"Okay."

"I'll be in the bath if you need me."

Atem cantered into town on Silver. "Easy girl. We're here." Silver slowed down and let Atem dismount. Seto was there to greet him.

"Glad to see you're finally home. Where'd you get the unicorn?"

"An Inn Keeper from the town I stayed in gave her to me. Her name's Silver."

"So I see."

"I'm glad to see you Seto," Atem said giving Seto a manly hug. "Where's Star and Yugi? I thought that they would want to be here to welcome me home."

"Star's at home. She requested that you see her personally."

"I see." Atem led Silver into town and followed Seto home.

When he got there he unpacked and changed clothes. He headed into the kitchen, shouldering a smaller bag.

"I'm headed to see Star and Yugi."

"Alright, try not to come home too late."

"I won't," Atem replied smirking.

At Star and Yugi's house: Yugi was sitting on a chair in the living room when there was a knock at the door. He jumped up excitedly to answer it.

"Hello there stranger."

"Atem! I missed you so much!" Yugi exclaimed glomping him. Atem laughed.

"I'm glad to see you. Where's Star?"

"Oh, um, she's getting ready still."

"Alright, I can wait." Silver neighed impatiently outside.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"Can I show you something?"

"What is it? What is it?" Atem laughed and led Yugi outside.

"Wow! Where'd you get a unicorn?"

"I got her while I was away. Her name's Silver." Atem led Yugi closer and guided his hand over Silver's mane. She gave the horse equivalent of a smile and nuzzled against his hand.

"Does that mean that she likes me?" Atem nodded with a smile.

Star brushed out her hair and braided it in the double braid she usually wore. She wove gold ribbons in both braids and accented her hair with a gold flower clipped on the pony tail part. She wore her best satin robes and a gold sleeveless cloak around her.

"It's awful quiet. I wonder why?" Star headed out into the living room to find the door wide open and Yugi missing.

"Yugi! Yugi, where are...you." Star's green eyes widened as her eyes fell on the sight of Yugi stroking Silver and Atem watching beside him.

"Y-you're home." Atem turned around and smiled to see Star standing there, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Oh Atem! I've, it's been...a long time. You kept your promise to me," Star said with tears of joy in her eyes as she flung her arms around him.

"How could I not?" Star smiled up at him and searched the inside of her robes for a necklace she was wearing. On the end of the string was the eyepiece of the Puzzle.

"I never forgot about you. I treasured every letter you sent me."

"I'm glad to be home."

"I'm happy that you returned. You passed my test." Silver looked curiously at Atem as Star embraced him. She trotted over to him and started nuzzling him. Yugi smiled and stood beside her.

"Sorry Silver, I didn't forget about you don't worry," he replied letting go of Star.

"Where did you get Silver?"

"An Inn Keeper from the town I stayed in gave her to me."

"She's very beautiful, Love. Would she mind if I petted her?" As if understanding, Silver walked over and lowered her head, beckoning Star to pet her. Star hesitantly placed her hand on Silver's forehead. Silver nuzzled into her hand. Star looked nervously at Atem and he nodded for her to go ahead. She took a deep breath and began softly scratching around Silver's horn. She neighed happily and nuzzled into it.

"I think she likes that," Yugi replied.

"Silver huh? That's a beautiful name for you. You're a very pretty unicorn," Star cooed as she continued to happily scratch around Silver's horn.

"I'm glad she likes you. I was afraid she would not."

"Why is that My Love?"

"There was a Thief that had killed her mother and she's been cautious around people she doesn't know."

"So I see. She took to Yugi alright."

"It's probably because she can sense his innocence. It took her awhile to get acquainted with me. She's more than likely taken with you because she can sense your purity."

"Or maybe I just found her favorite spot," Star laughed as Silver nuzzled her to keep petting her.

"We get to keep her don't we Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Of course we can. Atem didn't bring Silver all this way for nothing." Atem just smiled.

"Let's go inside and I'll make us some supper. I'll bring Silver out some leftovers." Silver neighed happily.

After supper, Atem, Star, and Yugi cleaned up and were all doing the dishes together.

"So, how was your journey Love?"

"I learned a lot and the people from the town I stayed in were very kind." As Atem and Star blabbed on, Yugi got a mischievous look in his eyes. He started splashing Star with the dishwater.

"Yugi, you're supposed to be washing the dishes." He laughed and splashed Atem.

"**_(laugh)_** If that's how you want to play..."

"You guys...!"

Everyone was laughing and getting soaking wet.

After the dishes were put away and everyone dried off, Star took some fruit out to Silver. Atem and Yugi went out with her.

"Hey girl. Are you hungry?" Silver nodded in reply.

"Here you go Silver." She happily took the fruit from Star's hand.

"Here's a question Sis. Where will we put Silver?"

"I can take her back home with me if wish. I won't burden you with her."

"Don't be silly Atem. I love her. I suppose she could sleep outside, but I don't want anything to happen to her."

"We can't keep her inside can we?" Yugi asked puzzled as what to do.

"There are stables a little ways away from here."

"I know exactly where to put her. You know that old farmer who lives not too far from here?" Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but do you think he'd take her?"

"Of course. He's very kind and he owes Mom and Dad a favor."

"Where is this place?"

"I'll show you. Come on, let's take her there."

"It's the perfect opportunity for you to learn how to ride her."

"R-ride her?"

"Yeah!" Yugi walked right up to Silver and got ready to mount her. Atem picked Yugi up and sat him down on Silver. He offered his hand to Star. She took it hesitantly. Atem put his arm around her and set her in front of Yugi. Atem untied Silver, climbed up himself and sat behind Yugi.

"Yugi, you hold onto your sister and I'll hold onto both of you. Star, gently take the reigns and tell Silver to go."

"O-o-okaaayy."

"Go slow at first."

"Alright, c'mon Silver. Let's go." Silver nodded and started at a trot.

They reached the old farmer's house within ten minutes. Star slowed Silver down and stopped at the front door. Atem dismounted first and helped Yugi and Star down. Star led Silver with the reins to the door.

"I hope he's home." Star knocked on the door. The farmer's wife answered.

"Hello Star. What brings you here?"

"Hi Mrs. Sage, this is Silver. She needs a place to stay."

"Oh, let me get my husband." She left and returned with the Farmer.

"Hi Mr. Sage. I have unicorn that needs a place to stay."

"I see, I do still owe your mother and father that favor. By the way, how have you two been getting along?"

"We've been alright. Yugi hasn't been that much trouble."

"Hi there Youngin', how've you been holdin' out?" Mr. Sage asked Yugi.

"I've been alright."

"Well, hello there. Who might you be?"

"My name's Atem."

"Oh, are you a friend of Star's?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Atem have I Mr. Sage? He's my Lover."

"So I see. Is he the lively young man who gave you Silver?" Star nodded happily. Mr. Sage went to pet Silver but she shied away and snorted.

"Easy girl, he won't hurt you I promise. I trust him," Star soothed scratching her horn the way she liked.

"I'll let you handle her for the moment."

"She's very cautious of humans. Silver's mother was killed when she was young."

"Oh I see, thank you Atem, was it? I'll take that into consideration." Star and Yugi led Silver to the backyard where the stables were. Atem followed.

"Here we are. I hope you find it suitable."

"It's perfect. She'll love it. Silver, this is your new home for now. Mr. Sage will be looking after you okay?" Silver looked worriedly at Silver and Atem. Mr. Sage tried to lead Silver to her stable, but she backed up and threatened to buck.

"Easy girl, I promise he won't hurt you. He's going to take care of you." Star scratched Silver's horn again. Atem walked up to Silver and started stroking her mane.

"It will be okay. I trust Star's judgement." Silver sighed and nodded in reply. Mr. Sage offered her a carrot and she slowly took it from his hand. Star and Atem backed away. Mr. Sage slowly placed his hand on her nose and gently petted it. Silver accepted him and let him pet her.

"Well, she's settled in now. She should be alright. It's getting late and you youngsters should get home." Atem, Star, and Yugi turned to leave the stalls, but Silver neighed in protest.

"I think she's rather attached to you all."

"She probably doesn't want to be left alone," Atem suggested.

"You're all welcome to stay."

"Thanks Mr. Sage. Thank you for letting her stay here."

"No problem. I'll be right back kids." Mr. Sage left the stables and returned with blankets and pillows.

"Do you want us to stay here with you Silver, huh girl?" Star asked. Silver neighed and nodded happily. Atem walked into the stall and sat down in one of the far corners.

"Here Silver." She obeyed and walked over to him and sat down on the hay beside him. Star and Yugi went in beside Atem and laid out the blankets and pillows. Star covered all of them warmly and reached out her hand to scratch Silver's horn. She laid her head in Star's lap and nuzzled against her hand.

Soon all of them fell asleep. Mr. Sage smiled and closed the stable doors.


	8. Happily Ever After

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

Weeks went by and soon Atem had asked Star to marry him again. They both were standing in the beautiful place where Atem had first asked her. The ocean waves crashed and the stars glistened. Atem took her hand and crimson eyes met green.

"Star will you love me and take my hand?"

"Yes, I will." She smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. She took the eyepiece of the Puzzle from around her neck and put it back in place. The Puzzle glowed briefly. They shared a kiss and went back home to tell the whole town of the news.

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed glomping Atem and Star in turn.

"Now all we have to do is plan the Ceremony."

"I'm so excited! This means you'll become my brother."

"We'll have to talk with The Elders to arrange the Ceremony."

"I'll go notify them." Atem went outside to where Silver stood (Atem and Star had gotten her from Mr. Sage's stables). She trotted over to him and nuzzled him. Atem smiled and stroked her mane.

"I need to go into town." Silver stood still and let him mount. "C'mon girl." She cantered off towards the Town Tower.

"I am glad to hear that. I am happy to see that my reconsideration wasn't in vain," the Eldest Elder replied after Atem had told him about the upcoming wedding. "I shall organize the Ceremony immediately."

"Thank you."

"It is the Elders' duty." The Eldest Elder left with a smile. Atem gave a happy sigh and went outside to get Silver. She neighed excitedly at his return.

"Hey Silver, let's go back home to Star." She nodded and he mounted. She cantered off towards Star's house.

"So, is everything set Love?" Atem nodded.

"Now, we get ourselves ready I suppose." Star walked over to Silver and scratched around her horn the way she liked.

"This is so cool."

"Yes it is, Little Brother, yes it is." Silver smiled and nuzzled Star.

"Guess we have some shopping to do," Star said with a smile. Her smile quickly changed to a look of sorrow.

"What's wrong? Why do suddenly look so sad?" Atem asked taking Star's hand.

"I only wish Mother and Father could be here."

"Yeah, me too."

"They're watching over you from above," Atem replied pulling Yugi and Star into a comforting embrace.

"You're right Love. Mom and Dad are with us in our hearts. They'll have the perfect view of the wedding from Heaven." Atem smiled. Star genki smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. Silver nuzzled them.

"I think Silver wants me to go pick out my Wedding Robes," Star said laughing. Atem shook his head with a smile, getting the hint.

"Yugi, why don't you take Silver back to Mr. Sage's. Me and Atem have to do boring stuff."

"Don't be too long."

"We won't. Go on now." Silver nuzzled Atem and looked pleadingly at him.

"Go with Yugi, okay Silver?" Atem replied, petting her nose. She looked disappointed but let Yugi take her lead.

"So, them two is gettin' married huh?"

"Yep."

"That's nice. Star picked her a good fellar." Yugi could only smile as he pet Silver. She nuzzled Yugi and beckoned him to ride.

"You want me to ride you?" Silver nodded.

"But...I don't know how. I've only ridden you with Atem and Star." Silver insisted that he ride.

"You trust me don't you Silver?" She nodded and knelt down so he could mount.

"Okay, don't go too fast." Yugi climbed on and she slowly stood up.

"I'll take the reins and guide ya out." Mr. Sage took Silver's reins and let him lead her and Yugi outside.

"I'm gonna give ya the reins now Youngin'." Yugi hesitantly took them from him.

"Go slow and easy. I think Silver knows what she's doin' though." Yugi nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay Silver, go ahead and go." She started out with a slow trot. As her and Yugi went around a bit she sped up to a slow canter. Yugi grabbed hold of her tightly. She sensed that he was scared and immediately slowed down.

"That was way too fast." Silver neighed an apology.

"It's okay, you thought I could handle going faster."

"The best thing to do is slowly pull on the reins when you want her to pick up speed. Also, you need to develop a level of communication between you and Silver."

"Okay. Go ahead and go again, Silver." She nodded and began trotting.

"'Kay, now if you feel comfortable, have her pick up speed." Yugi tugged slightly on the reins and Silver began to canter. He clenched onto her again, "Too fast." Silver went back to the trot. Yugi tugged the reins again. She went into a fast trot.

"A little bit faster than that." She went into a slow-paced, almost jog-like canter.

"Go a bit slower than that." Silver nodded and went at a constant speed somewhere between a canter and a fast trot.

"That's good kid. Keep it up."

"Hey Mr. Sage, we're ba...Oh my Gosh! Is that Yugi on Silver?"

"Yep, she wanted him to ride her. They've got a pretty good trust goin'." Atem smiled.

"Good goin' Little Brother!" Star called. Yugi smiled and led Silver over to Atem and Star perfectly. Pulling her into a complete stop and everything.

"I'm very proud of you."

"I'm happy that you and Silver have a good bond, Little Brother."

"She suggested it. I had no intention of riding her."

"Now, we all know how to ride her." Atem picked Yugi up and lifted him off of Silver. She nuzzled Atem and then started sniffing around his bag.

"Uh oh, she knows we bought treats." Atem could only laugh and he reached into the bag and pulled out a small sac of sugar cubes and caramel candies.

"We got the sugar cubes for Silver and the caramels for us." Atem untied the ribbon of the sac and took out a sugar cube to give to Silver. She snatched it happily from his hand and nuzzled at him for more. He could only laugh as he gave her another one. He took two more out and gave one to Yugi and Star. Silver nuzzled Atem again.

"I don't have anymore," he replied retying the bag and putting it away.

"I have one Silver," Star cooed. Silver immediately went over to her and snatched that one out of her hand. Yugi then offered his to her.

"Thanks for letting me ride." Silver smiled and nuzzled him.

The next week passed by rather quickly and it was soon the day of. Star was getting dressed with the help of Mrs. Sage and her little brother Yugi. He himself was dressed in the special robes of a Groom's Apprentice (basically a Best Man).

"You look really nice Star."

"Thank Bro." Silver neighed her agreement. "You like it too, huh girl?" Star asked with a laugh.

"All done, you look very nice dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Sage."

"Yer welcome darlin'."

"I'm so excited. Oh yeah, I haven't dressed up Silver yet." Silver smiled and neighed excitedly. Star grabbed a brush and some ribbons from the dresser table. "C'mere girl." Silver happily trotted over to Star. She smiled and started brushing out Silver's mane. "You have such pretty white hair Silver. Such a pretty girl," Star cooed. Silver made happy noises as Star softly braided her mane and intertwined it with gold ribbons. "You're going to look nice girl." Star finished with the mane and then moved to Silver's tail.

When Star finished with her mane and tail, she took a softer brush and brushed out her coat. Then, Star took a washrag and polish and shined Silver's horn.

"You're all nice and pretty now," Star said scratching Silver's horn the way she liked. "I knew you'd like that," Star said with a smile. Silver happily nuzzled her.

"The Elders are ready to start the Ritual now," said a female member of The Elders.

"I'd better get out there Sis."  
"Alright Yugi." He glomped her. "Go on now," Star replied ruffling his hair, "You're important, get going." Yugi could only smile as Mrs. Sage followed him out.

"C'mon Silver, we need to get ready to go out. Remember, I'm riding you in and you're supposed to go slow alright?" Silver nodded and smiled. "Good girl Silver," Star cooed petting her before mounting.

"Now that the Groom has made his oath, will the Bride please make her entrance."

"That's our cue Silver, go on out girl." Silver walked out, Star riding her sidesaddle. Her robes flowed out past her feet. Her hair was pulled elegantly into a single braid with gold ribbon interwoven. Silver looked equally as beautiful, her mane and tail pulled into the same hair style as Star. Atem's crimson eyes widened at their beauty.

Silver reached Atem and The Elders and stopped. Star dismounted and petted Silver. "Go by Yugi, girl." Silver obeyed.

"Are you both ready to finalize this bond?" asked the Eldest Elder.

"Yes sir, we are," Star answered looking lovingly into Atem's eyes. He looked lovingly back and smiled.

"Star, White Angel Mage of Estrella, do you accept Atem's hand in marriage and swear by the Town Crest that you will love him and cherish him until death do you part?"

"Yes I do. With all my heart."

"Do you Atem, take Star's hand and swear by the Town Crest that you will love her and cherish her until death do you part?"

"Yes."

"By authority of The Elders and the magic and wisdom we possess, I officially fortify this marriage." The Elders then chanted a spell.

"Will the Groom's Apprentice present the rings?" Yugi smiled and gave Star Atem's ring, and Atem Star's ring.

"Please state the Oath of Promise and place the rings on each others hands."

"I swear by my honor, my magic, and my love for you that I won't leave you or part from you until the day I die." Star then put Atem's ring on his finger.

"I swear by my honor, my magic, and my love for you that I will not leave you or part from you until the day of my death." Atem put Star's ring on her finger and kissed her hand before letting go of it.

"You are both officially united." The Elders bowed and backed away. Atem pulled Star into a kiss at the smiles and cheers of everyone.

"The only question left is where will we live?"

"Yeah, are Star and I gonna move in with you and your cousin?"

"I suppose so." Silver snorted happily as they rode towards Atem and Seto's house.

"You and Silver looked really nice today Sis."

"Thanks Yugi." Atem could only smile.

"Seto, we're home."

"Was wondering when you would get here."

"Would it be alright if Star and Yugi were to live with us?"

"Nonsense. Don't think just because she's officially part of the family now that she and her brother are moving in."

"Seto..."

"Relax, I only said that because I've taken the liberty of getting you a house. I had help though."

"Oh, how sweet. Thanks Seto," Star said with a smile. He just rolled his eyes.

"So where is this place?"

"It's a few miles from that old farmer's house."

"Mr. Sage's?"

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was."

"Well let's go then. C'mon Silver." Atem, Yugi, and Star mounted again and they headed out past Mr. Sage's.

"Wow! What a wonderful house! It even has stables so Silver can stay with us!" Star smiled excitedly.

"It's a really nice house." Atem just looked on in awe. They all dismounted and walked Silver to the back where the stables were.

"Welcome Home!" shouted everyone. All the Elders, Mr. and Mrs. Sage, and a familiar face known as Dray were there waiting for them.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for everything you've done."

"We are truly grateful."

"This is cool!" Silver ran off towards the stables to make herself at home.

"Hiya Star. I see things worked out. Is this the fella you called Atem?" asked Dray patting Atem on the shoulder.

"Star, who is she?"

"Sorry, she's completely harmless. This is Dray, she's one of the Prison Helpers I made friends with."  
"How could someone so young be working at the Prison?"

"It's a long story, but she's really a sweet girl. Thanks for coming and helping us get a house Dray."

"No prob. It's nice seeing ya again. 'Specially under happier terms." Star smiled and hugged the ten-year-old girl. Atem made his way to where Silver was.

"You like it here don't you girl?" She neighed happily and plopped down in the hay. Atem smiled and knelt down next to her. "This is home now. Star and Yugi will be here with us too," he said stroking her mane.

"Hey Love. Looks like Silver likes it."

"I'm just glad we don't have to go to Mr. Sage's to see her anymore."

"Yeah, this is nice. Let's go inside and check it out."

"Race ya there Sis!"

"Wait up Little Brother!" Atem smiled and followed them inside.

Later that night, Star walked into the Master Bedroom, having just put Yugi to bed. Atem smiled at her from his side of the bed.

"What are you so happy about?"

"We're home and we're together."

"I suppose that is reason enough to be joyful," Star said climbing in bed. Atem kissed her and held her in an embrace.

"I'm glad that all of it is over."

"All what Star?"

"Well, we're both done with our studies and we're at the highest level of magic. We're a family now too. Silver's happy as well. We've reached our "Happy Ending" Love."

"I won't argue that. I'm happy the way things turned out too. We are a happy family Star. Star?" Atem looked down to see Star fast asleep in his arms. He could only smile as he laid her down next to him and pulled the covers over her. He looked out the window to see a star shining very brightly. The same exact star he had wished on when Star had left him. **_It came true_**," he thought before rolling over and falling asleep.

**HIKARICHAN**: Aww, Kawaii no? I hope you all loved this. Thanks to my Baka imagination and creativity I'm writing a sequel! A sequel! As if I don't already have enough work to do! Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated. Sankyuu.


End file.
